


the most beautiful moment in life

by smallcrystals



Series: young forever [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Descriptions of Seasons, Drabble, F/M, High School, Meet-Cute, Pre-Equestria Girls, Romance, also the first line of this drabble is true actually, i'm THE flash sentry stan why would i lie to you???, like . i'm talking freshmen year, no but like /srs, poetic bullshit, thank my friend maisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcrystals/pseuds/smallcrystals
Summary: He had never seen this girl before. Flash furrowed his eyebrows, eyes sliding down her hair, made up of rich red locks, yellow undertones, styled in a manner he couldn’t put together. Other than one word –pretty.orFlash Sentry meets Sunset Shimmer for the first time at the back of their English class on an autumn afternoon.
Relationships: Flash Sentry/Sunset Shimmer
Series: young forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	the most beautiful moment in life

**Author's Note:**

> if you have read "autumn leaves" before this, this may hurt more. and if you read this before that, then prepare to maybe get your heart shattered ;)
> 
> i'm surprised there isn't any swearing in this LMAO but here ya go peeps here are the babies

Flash Sentry was gonna be named Autumn when he was born.

The leaves outside rustled, dangling from the branches and moving in a pliant way with the wind. They reminded him of the season they were currently in and that made him remember the name his parents first decided on. His siblings still used it when they were either trying to get information out of him or if they were severely scolding him.

Flash unfocused his eyes from the oranges and browns to the clear, light teardrops on the windows. He could see them decently well yet some things were a blur – too noticeable of a blur.

He felt inside his leather jacket for his phone to check the time, cautious of his teacher walking in.

_ One past one. _

Canterlot High School had this gentle breeze flowing through the school. Flash felt as if the lights were on more often than not. The days had become shorter by the day, barely noticeable if Flash didn’t focus on it. The classroom he was in wasn’t massive, mainly due to the cabinets inside, filled with books from older curriculums to numerous copies of the newer specification for the growing size of Canterlot High.

Autumn wasn’t Flash’s favourite season. It was a beautiful season, but not to him personally. He didn’t have a favourite season either. All four of them had lots of aspects to love about them, some more than others maybe.

He thought about why his parents wanted to name him Autumn. He took another glance at the window a seat away from him. Autumn was a special type of gloomy. It wasn’t, say,  _ dark  _ gloomy, more of a calm gloomy – mellow gloomy. He saw why people found comfort in it, where the aesthetic and inspiration came from.

Flash figured the name Autumn came from his sister since she was called Ciel. French for  _ sky.  _ And his older brother was called Inferno. Inferno was fire, colours of fall. It made sense – sky, inferno, autumn.

A strand of blue fell over his face. His eyes wandered to it immediately and then he ran a hand through his hair.

Blue. He was blue.

A clear sky was blue; fire could also be blue. Autumn could never be blue.

He snapped his head to the chalkboard when he heard high heels click. Blinking at the sudden rush of noise, he sat properly in his seat and unzipped his bag.

English. Fifth period. It could rain again soon. He tossed a look up at the palette of grey, a scene he could easily get bored but distracted with. He wondered how many poems would describe the clouds or the way leaves turned from green to orange. It was interesting how describable seasons were. Writers could go on.

He didn’t give as much as a glance to the sound of hurried footsteps making their way to the seat next to him, in the right corner of the classroom. Flash pulled the corner of his lip into his mouth, exhaustion of the school day sinking in his chest. English was probably his favourite subject after Music however not even the prose or analysis could encourage him awake. 

“Afternoon,” he said after his teacher called his name out for the register. He blew at the short strands resting on his forehead.

“Afternoon Sunset?” His teacher said.

“Afternoon.”

Flash swore he got a whiplash at how quickly he turned his head.

He had never seen this girl before. Flash furrowed his eyebrows, eyes sliding down her hair, made up of rich red locks, yellow undertones, styled in a manner he couldn’t put together. Other than one word –  _ pretty. _

Flash snapped himself out of it when he processed that in his head.  _ You stupid little bisaster™.  _

Her hands stuffed into the pockets of her unzipped black hoodie, she slumped further into her seat. Her fingers grabbed at a blunt HB pencil and she threw it up, trying to flip it. When it landed on the table instead of in her palm, a pout formed on her lips.

_ Cute. _

And. He wasn’t gonna lie, she also looked sort of frustrated? At first, he thought it was because the pencil wasn’t behaving the way she wanted it to yet then he rethought that. Her attire didn’t seem so… studious. Jeans, trainers, a t-shirt with a ripped collar, a similar style to his. Minus the leather jacket. Perhaps she didn’t want to be there. Regular teenage mindset, sure, but—

Flash froze when the girl looked at him. She didn’t look  _ so  _ taken aback, just a tiny bit startled maybe.

Her expression wasn’t rude as she jerked her chin up at him.  _ What is it? _

He paused. Should he shake his head? Apologise?

Instead, he felt his hands lift off the desk and turned them into thumbs-ups. He made a little gesture with them.  _ You okay? _

Flash could tell she was puzzled. Regret blew at him. But she looked down at her hands and then held them up too, mirroring his gesture. She jerked her head, the corner of her mouth pulled into her cheek adorably.  _ Yeah, I’m okay. _

He grinned.  _ Good. _

A smile broke from her lips too.

When he sat properly in his seat, he tried to remember her name. She came after him in the register. That was when he first properly looked at her.  _ Sunset, right?  _ Right after him normally would be Fluttershy so… Sunset S.

Flash stole another look at her. Her name was fitting; she looked like a sunset.

Yet, also like autumn.

Sunset ran her hands through her hair and tossed it back, soon resting her head on her palm. She wasn’t in her slumped position anymore; she actually looked like she was paying attention. None of her books were out though, just her pencil case, closed. A worn, orange leaf blew at the window next to her. Flash let his eyes travel across the wall of windows. The faint howl of the wind passed by and leaves danced, as raindrops dried on the windows and the sky’s grey lightened.

If someone were to paint this scene, Sunset would blend right in. She wouldn’t feel out of place.

Wait.

Cyan.

He caught onto her cyan eyes.

They weren’t bright, sort of desaturated actually. Like, if someone filtered that painting to grayscale, her eyes wouldn’t be jarring. No one would tell they were a different colour.

As Flash turned his view away from the windows (and Sunset) he felt as if that cyan colour had already engraved itself into his head. That, as well as all the reds, oranges, yellows, browns. 

Autumn wasn’t blue.

But maybe blue could be autumn.

“Flash Sentry,” his teacher said.

“Yeah?” Flash replied, masking the side effect of his heartbeat rising.

“Please pay attention,” she said with a soft tone and a grin. Flash bared his teeth as a sign of an apology.

Cyan. Blue.

Flash shook his head with a smile.

“Yeah, Sentry, pay attention,” he heard a voice tease in a mumble and a finger poked his shoulder.

His cheeks flushed at the sound of the girl’s voice.

“Sunset Shimmer, it’s fifteen minutes into the lesson and you still don’t have your books out,” his teacher scolded, still in a gentle voice.

Shimmer.  _ Sunset Shimmer. _

Sunset shut up then, looking down at her lap. Flash almost laughed at her defeated expression.

“Yeah, Shimmer,” Flash whispered, pursing his lips, looking her up and down.

She gave him a frustrated look that he might have found a little too cute and he returned it with a cheeky eyebrow wiggle. His chest warmed as Sunset’s face softened.

He turned to gaze out the window again. It took Flash a bit to notice that he was looking outside a lot. He wasn’t sure what to blame, the scenery, the fatigue. All his rushing thoughts faded to dust when he watched the leaves do somersaults in the air, playing with oxygen and nitrogen and—with whatever else. Colours fell, the range of saturation and dampness and the patterns decorating each leaf if he looked more carefully.

He sensed Sunset zipping up her school bag.

Autumn  _ was _ a beautiful season. Maybe, if he let himself look closer, he’d start to think that personally.


End file.
